You think this is easy?
by Gothicruby
Summary: The life of Ludwig van Koopa told by him through his life from birth...curiosity is never simple when leading to intelligence.
1. Where am I?

**_You think this is easy?_**

**Disclaimer: I got confused on which Koopa kid came first so I just thought 'screw it' and improvised; I own NOTHING and the whole thing is told in Ludwig's POV: **

_Where am I?..._

I scream out hysterically as someone grabs my by the back of my neck and pulls me into a bright room with a weird smell and cold air,

"It's a boy!"

Where am I?! What is this place?! Why is it so cold?! What's this light in the room?!

I don't like this, I have to do something! I...Who's that?!

I can feel some guy picking me up and bringing me closer to two other people in the room, they look different to them...who are they?! And why do I just want to be in that lady's arms? This doesn't make any sense!

I scream still, squirming as the man passes me over to the woman, I'm freezing cold! It's not like where I was before; how do I get back in there? It was warm and nice and dark in there, it was safe! I moan and whimper a little bit, but I feel surprisingly calm with this woman...the way she's holding and rocking me; it feels just as safe as where I was before, if not safer. She's cooing to me, petting and holding me gently. I decide I like this woman, I just want to be close to her now; so I snuggle in deeper into her embrace, hiding my face into her shoulder as she secures something around me, whatever that is, it's nice, soft and warm...

"Oh Bowser look at him..." she speaks! A gentle voice, I like that, the other people's voices hurt my ears...this one's nice, I like her...wait, who's 'Bowser'?

"A real little charmer..." a gruff voice speaks, I look up curiously; I saw him on my way over here, is that 'Bowser'? I wonder? He's grinning at me slightly...a little dangerously; but for some reason I'm not that afraid of him...not as much as some other people in the room seem to be anyway, why is that? I get passed over to him, NO!! I want the lady back!

While I'm still reaching for her, he cradles him in his arms anyway, nodding as he studies me over "Yep, a nice little addition to this family," he nods in...approval is that? I just stare up at him, who are they? "You wanna go back to ya mama now?" what was the point in asking that if you're just gonna hand me back anyway? Oh well..I'm back with the lady, mama, he called her...is that what I should call her? Mama?  
Mama cuddles me again, smiling at me with a giggle

"That's just your daddy, don't worry; he's not all THAT bad," she giggles mischeviously. Daddy? Bowser? Daddy? Which one do I use? Daddy? Daddy...

"ROY! LARRY! MORTON!! Front And Centre!!" I squeak out in surprise! That was **LOUD**! Wait, who was he calling?...and who're they? Those three running up sort of look like mama and daddy...

The biggest one stops first, sending the other two crashing into him then onto the ground, wow...he's big! I shiver a little bit as he clumsilly climbs onto the bed with the other two slightly smaller ones, what do I call these guys?...Do they know mama and daddy too? I look at the biggest out of the three before me, he's got something over his eyes...oh what are those? I can't think of the word! Whatever they are, he keeps adjusting them and looking right at me...why? Why does he keep looking at me like that? Why do all of them keep doing that? What's so interesting about me?

"Jeez dad, this kid's got kooky hair!"

What?...'Kooky hair'? What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with my hair? What does 'Kooky' mean anyway? Is that even bad? Hmmm...I'll have to ask...when I can I mean, they look busy talking amongst themselves like that, ah! Hey!

"Wow, mama his hair's all fuzzy and wild and it kinda looks like that picture of that Beethoven guy you showed me yesterday but it's all wild and spiky and he's got some kinda over-bite here I wouldn't like to--" whew...thank goodness he stopped; the bigger guy slapped a hand over his big mouth and stopped him running his hands over my hair at the same time!

"Now Roy, play nice with Morton!" Mama tells them, now she's running her hands through my hair; what is with the fascination?! "I do agree though...he does look like Beethoven..." her voice, it's got a sort of...suggestive tone? Is that it, suggestive? She's looking up at daddy, but he's grunting and shaking his head, why?

"No, we're not naming him Beethoven!"

"But Bowser, you picked the names of our last THREE!" she complains slightly

"But Beethoven?! Really? For royalty?" he sighs, looking at me

"Beethoven wasn't his first name, you know..." Mama starts rocking me again, sitting me up as the other one of the three people crawls up to me, I think the other two are called Roy and Morton...so who's he I wonder? His eyes are funny...but he seems nice, well...better than the other two, he's leaving my hair alone at least "heya, I'm Larry, and what do I call you?..."

"Ludwig." Mama suddenly states

...huh?...

"What?"

"Ludwig...what about Ludwig?" she asks daddy, holding me up further to him, why are they talking about someone named 'Ludwig'? Is it me?...Is that my name?

Daddy looks like he's thinking about it...

"Mmmmm...has a ring to it...Ludwig..." Daddy suddenly gets a fangy sort of grin "Ludwig Von Koopa! Perfect!"

Roy towers over me again, poking my tummy lightly "I still say ya got kooky hair."

and why do I suddenly get the feeling, that Roy's not gonna take to me too easilly as Larry?

_tbc..._


	2. I want it!

**Curiosity doesn't usually hurt anyone...**

I want that book, I want it! Why won't he give it back?

"Mmmnn!" I reach up, curse it, why can't he understand me? Roy looks over his shoulder from putting the book on the shelf

"Huh?"

"Mmmmnn!!" Mine!

"What? You want this back?" he frowns at me slightly through his sunglasses

"Mmmnn!!" I reach up further for it, aiming to try and grab it out of his hands, if I were just a little bit bigger I could snatch it back from him!

"Whatsa matter? Can't ya talk?" I hate it when he does this...his sneering taunting and holding whatever I want infront of me! "You aint even supposed to HAVE this ya kooky little pest, this is from dad's shelf!"

I don't care! I want it! I could just about understand what it was saying before he snatched it away!! Ooohh, bully!! I'm straining my arms now as Roy CONTINUES to try and irritate me; you know what? It's working!

"Ok **Kooky!** You tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," I hate it when he calls me that! 'Kooky',

"Mmmnaahhh..." I try, ohh, why can't he understand what I want?

"Whatcha say? Sorry, didn't quite catch that..." I hate that tone of voice, I hate it when he taunts me like this, when this-this...neanderthall...doesn't let me do what I want to do in peace! He never just lets me do anything on my own!! He never does!

"Speak up baby, I'm gonna put it away..."

"MNAAAAHHH!!!!" I growl, and I don't understand exactly **what** happened; but all I know is after the fire spat out of my mouth, he dropped the book like a shot when he got hit!!

Oh no...did...did I hurt him? Is he gonna be angry? Oh no, daddy was watching...he's coming over...he doesn't look happy

"Dad!! Dad!! Did ya see that? Look what he did to me!!" that bully Roy's complaining as I crawl over to the book I want

"I saw..." I shiver a little bit, trying to hide it...oh no...

"Hehehe, what're ya gonna do to him?" Roy sneers, looking right at me...for a 3 year old, he's kinda...sinister! Must take after daddy...

"Leave."

"What?" Roy blinks

"Leave him Roy, he's a baby." he tells him, kind of to my surprise as he lifts me up into his arms; along with the book that I just can't seem to be able to keep a hold on!

"But Dad--" Roy starts to complain

"What don't you understand about leave?!" daddy snaps, causing him to back off slightly with a yelp. Daddy just puts the book back on the shelf, and me with it...he seems to be looking at me with...I don't know, wonder? Wonder in his eyes? Like he expects something off me...maybe he wants me to read? That's why he put me up here? I reach for the book again, finally able to open it's pages back up. Daddy nods before starting to walk away.

Roy's still here, still standing infront of me. I try and ignore him; I just want to read, to see what this is all about in the text "You know, you're kinda kooky..." he starts off, poking me in the nose a little "But ya got guts kid,"

I blink as he leaves me in peace, was that affection?! Affection off **Roy**?? It was either affection or approval, I can't say I can complain.

I sigh a little and look down at the pages of my book.

...that's funny; I didn't know it was possible to split an atom...

_Tbc..._


	3. I don't understand

**So I'm not sure of everything!**

Do they **have** to play-fight in **here** when I'm reading? Ugh...neanderthalls...my older brothers;

Roy just **loves** to instigate a fight, Morton gets in on it **too** easilly, and Larry'll hop in if he feels like it. I can't understand the fascination! What's so good about willingly attempting to get yourself beaten up? Am I missing something here? I keep watching them. Maybe I should go and see for myself what the big deal is about playing like that? Because I don't think any of my books can tell me about that, as much as I'd like them too anyway...closest reference I have is the pre-historic period!

I wander over, struggling at first with my balance, but that's been getting better; not as fast as my mind, but still getting there I suppose.

Through the squabbling and squirming, Larry looks up at me from the ground "Hey!! Ludwig!! Grab Morton's tail and get him off my arm!!" he calls

Why do I want to do that now?...Roy immediately pipes up, not letting go of Morton's head to stop him talking,

"Don't get 'im involved! Dad said not to let his head get hit!" Larry fornws immediately at our mutual older brother's words

"Why?" his eyebrow is raised

"Beacuse apparently he's really really really smart and we can't hit him in the head because dada doesn't want him to lose any of his smarts because apparently he could come in useful for something but I don't know what because he can't even talk yet and if ya ask me---!!"

The one thing I like about Roy; he knows how to shut big mouth Morton up, he doesn't seem to know **how** to do that himself. But still...I take offence! Just because my physical ability to speak hasn't developed yet doesn't mean I'm not just as, if not smarter than them! Roy bonks him on the head in the game like fashion they continue to play at

"I gotta say I agree wid ya there Morty, how smart can he be if he can't even talk baby-babble yet?"

My frown deepens, I take offence! That's not fair to say! And they're just talking as if I'm not even here!

"mmmn!!" I groan angrilly, fists balling up at their sides

"That's the most talking I've heard off him like ever I mean why can't he say anything else I think I spoke better than him at that age and--AHHH!!" for once Roy doesn't have to shut Morton up; I can do it myself! I can't even comprehend this myself, all I know is, he's insulted me and I want revenge!!

"Ludwig! Get off him!!" Larry yells behind me, grabbing me under my arms in an attempt to drag me off Morton, but I'm not having any of that! When I open my mouth, fire starts to spit out, non hits him I don't think, but I don't care! Larry's still trying to get me off our brother, and I don't know **why **he does this, but the next thing I know, I'm being flipped up in the air and across the room, landing on my **head**!

"oh geez..." I can hear Roy mumble as he runs over.

I sit up holding my head, tears are stinging and welling up in my eyes along with sniffles as I rub my head "if he cries now..." I think the three of them understood about daddy's instructions not to hurt my head...and I think I see why! It was painful! Tears involintarilly stream down my cheeks, but I don't want to wail, as much as I'd love to, instead I just mumble something...

"Ch-Cheetssyy..." I whimper, looking directly at Larry in the process

"What?!" the three of them yelp out

"Cheetsy!!" I start crying suddenly while Roy attempts to slap his claws over my mouth; muffling my sobbing...why am I sobbing? Must be a reflex...

"Hey he talked!" Larry yelps, looking at me more closer, rubbing my head slightly for me "Why'd he call me Cheetsy?" I've apparently baffled him with that

I don't know why I said '_cheetsy_', what I was trying to say was '_Cheating Stiff_'.

_tbc..._


	4. Umm, joy?

**First impressions?**

I never knew Roy could be so forceful...ok, that's a lie, I **did** know, but I never knew he'd adopt the feel of millitary drill sergent!

We're just meeting a **baby** for goodness' sakes! Mama was pregnant, and now we have either a little brother or a little sister to contend with; it's sort of a releif I suppose, to not have to be considered the youngest any more. Hmmm...almost a full year being alive; suppose the anniversarry of that will be coming up soon?

"Ok listen!" Roy points directly at me "Morton and Larry know the drill, but you're new to this, so I'll just run over the rules here!" It appears that Roy does indeed posess the ability to stay focussed on a task as apparently important as this "Ya gotta go in and make a **good** impression; so no stupid faces, no hittin' eachother in the room so that it breaks anythin', no hurtin' the actual kid!" his arm was around my shoulders the entire time, I grin slightly

"I understand fully brother dear; violence should be kept to minimum while a formal greeting should be made use of to impress our mutual younger sibling." that made sense to me, but Roy's annoyed frown told me otherwise on his part; my goodness! Four years old and unfamiliar with standard English! I sigh, close my eyes and prepare to paraphrase "I gotcha."

"Ya know, you talk to fast for a one year old," He frowns, lightly poking me in the stomach "You're still just a baby yourself! Where'd you get so smart and booky? Larry and Morton didn't even speak that good at your age!"

"Pardon me Roy but your grammar and use of the word 'booky' is incorrect and..." I trail off, noting the annoyed look he's giving me, swallowing back my sentence I nod in an attempt to subdue his temper.

"Hey Roy back off, he's just new to it," Larry steps in as he starts to gently pet my head while ruffling my hair in the process; mmm...remembering how you dropped me on my head last month, eh _Cheetsy_? All the same, he's been my 'favourite' older brother I suppose, mild mannered and just flexible.

"Roy! Larry! Morton! Ludwig! Front and centre!"

that sentence sounds all too familiar if you take my name out of the mix that is. I wonder, has daddy used that sentence for all of his offspring before I was born? Larry grabs my arm, snapping me out of thought as the four of us run down the hallway to where mama and daddy are waiting for us.

Mama looks exhausted as she lays there. Strange...daddy's cradling the bundle within the blankets this time, rocking and cooing to it...why didn't he do that with me? Apparently he didn't do this with my brothers either as they look just as puzzled as I am. We wander up to him; eyes wide and expectant. Daddy looks down at us,

"Koopalings...I want you to meet your first baby sister..." he trails off, kneeling down to present "Wendy O. Koopa." He reveals her from the blanket and I nearly reel back in slight shock; she's not really a looker!

"Ohh...uhhh, wow dad she's umm...pretty...?" Roy nervously laughs

"Yeah pop, umm, just adorable..." Larry joins in. Morton for once is unusually silent but giving the thumbs up sign. I just continue to stare at my newfound baby sister; what do I say? What can I say? I don't feel particularly fond of insulting anyone on this particular occasion. She gazes up at me with these wide, bright blue, shimerring eyes...sort of the only 'cutesy' characteristic she has, mama's eyes. I continue to stare at her and vise versa. This continues for a while, it's funny...I feel as if I'm making some kin dof a connection with her, like on some level--

"OWW!!!" I yelp out as she forcefully grabs and tugs on my hair, screaming her little head off "Oww! Owww!! Daddy! Mama!! What does she want?!" I cry out, attempting to wriggle away from her

"Oh Wendy honey!" Mama attempts to get up

"I'll handle this dear," Daddy states, holding up something, a polka-dotted bow "Oh my little Cootie-Pie..." he calls; almost instantly she lets go of me, sending me toppling down to the floor

"Owwww..." I whine, immediately feeling mama pick me up for a cuddle; a welcomed one at that!

"So, Ludwig what do you think of your very first sister?" Mama asks, smilingn down at me. I look around the room once more; Morton giving me a look telling me to _"Butter it up."_. I smile nervously in a fashion similar to my brothers'

"She's, umm...cute..." for a brat that is...

_tbc..._


	5. Now I see

**Now I see...**

I can't take it anymore! 4 weeks straight and Wendy just won't stop screaming her head off! What in the world could she possibly want?! She's mastered the basic motor skills of grabbing and throwing of course; well grabbing more so than throwing. The little brat just can't be pleased, I must confess I'm tempted to hit her over the head with my magic wand; but I have the feeling neither mama nor daddy are going to like _that_ very much, it'll obviously just make her scream out worse...

What to do?...Maybe if I went over there she'd atleast try and show me what's wrong with her? It's worth a shot I suppose.

My, my, my, how my little sister can screetch! She's squirming and kicking hysterically in her fits; but why exactly?! What's so horrible it causes her to scream almost non-stop for weeks on end since her birth?! "Ummm, Wendy?" I start out just to get her attention; through he screaming she glimpses at me, acknowledging my presense "Wendy if you keep up that screaming then the probability of you having any kind of tolerable voice by the time you're able to talk is---"

"RRRRRRAAAEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" 

"AH!!" I yelp and stumble back as she unexpectedly screams right in my face...apparently she either wasn't interested or I should have para-phrased. I sigh, looking around the area she's residing in; perhaps something, anything, will distract her long enough to shut her up and let me hear my own thoughts for the first time in ages!

Hmmm...well, there are two of Daddy's inactive magic wands on the coffee table...actually I think I want one of those...let me see...she can have red and I'll take green? Sounds fair.

"Oh Wendy..." she looks up at me briefly before ceasing her screaming long enough to stare at the wand I'm holding above her

"Huh?"

silence...ah it's golden...

"Wendy look; it's a magic wand!" I try to encourage her with a happy voice, waving it infront of her still to keep her attention focussed "If you keep quiet for a while..." a **long** while "...I'll let you have it..."

her brow furrows as her chubby arms extend

"Muuhh!!" I'm guessing that means "_mine_", I vaguely remember a similar situation when I was about her age, only, Roy was doing this purposely to irritate me; not keep me quiet.

"Alright, Alright, here..." I give it to her easilly. No fuss, no fight; just me handing her what she wants. I back off slightly, watching her entertain herself with the wand for a second...she seems fine...ok, I think I'm safe...but unfortunately I fail to notice something else my sister wants: **me**!! She grabs my tail and forcefully pulls me towards her; causing me to trip and nearly hit my chin on the coffee table, but thankfully catching myself just in time before turning back to her in reaction "Wendy!!"

ugh, great, she's giggling at that! I sit up and attempt to move again when I feel her grabbing my tail again, pulling it close to her. I instinctively try and wriggle it out of her grip "Wendy let go of me!"

She won't let go, she just keeps giggling and holding my tail...oh no, those fangs! I hope she doesn't want to bite me with those...I tug more on my tails "That's my tail! Let me go!" I'm crawling away from her now; but for some reason this just makes her increase her grip; like a chinese finger trap mechanism of sorts. Great...there is no way I'll be getting my tail back tonight, I'll have to just stay here, on my stomach on the floor while she plays with my tail. Atleast she's being gentle...she looks...happy I suppose...perhaps that was all she needed? Someone to play with? Or pay attention to her? Either way, she's quiet now, and I can finally concentrate! But on what? I mean, with her currently pre-occupied with playing with my tail, I'm stuck here like this...unless I play back? With her I mean. Sighing, I turn onto my back, sitting up slightly so that my sister still has my tail in her hands but I can face her near enough comfortably "Ok Wendy, here's my proposition; I engage you in enjoyable activity for a while in exchange for your pleasurable silence for about...a week?" I suggest; you know what? I'm just going to take her confused gurlges as an agreement.

You know, even I have to admit, when you get down to the core of someone they're not always that bad;

my new little sister might be whiny and bratty: But I'm starting to wonder if that's just due to attention depervation?

It's hard for me to say, and even harder to think about now that I'm starting to actually care about her...

_tbc_


	6. The fear of loss

**The fear of loss...**

I look up at the older ones; I have to say, as primitively acting as they can be it does feel good to get away from Wendy's constant screaming back at the castle. Yes; the deal we had for a 'week' only seemed to last about 3 days! But still good for a baby I suppose...

I watch at them curiously as we walk along; Morton holding my arm tightly and unconciously hurting it. Why does he do that? Doesn't he realize by now that I am highly capable of looking after myself despite my young infantile age? They're talking about something; not sure what. Haven't exactly been bothering to listen to their chatter lately, actually, I haven't been able to **hear** their chatter! I sigh, trying to wriggle my arm out of Morton's grip

"no..." the mentioned sibling mutters to me before continuing some kind of apparently mildly heated argument with Larry

"Please Morton, let me go..." I pipe up, putting my slightly smaller hand to his arm while pulling on my trapped wrist

"Quit it Ludwig," he snarls slightly, let go!

"Morton!" I whine slightly, kicking lightly at his ankles

"Oh just let him go!" Larry snaps, rounding on Morton for a previously mentioned comment. I sigh with releif as he finally releases me. Neanderthall...oh great, Roy's moving in closer to me now. Why do they do this? Act as if they barely care at home, yet when we're out in the open they insist on smothering and keeping me close? It makes just no sense whatsoever! I distance myself as best I can from them physically, however Roy is insisting on making this difficult by gently pushing me back into the 'protective circle' I suppose they would be calling it. I push him back a little, determined to get my space as I forcefully push myself through the 'circle' and outside to the frontal space of it

"Ludwig don't go too far," Larry calls as he stops walking, hands on hips and now starting to shout at Morton for something said.

I won't go too far, no, but I will atleast try to explore my surroundings. I've never actually **been** this far out; my brothers never took me or let me wander away before. Oh how bad can it be? Sure; I'm not as physically developed as them just yet, but my mental capacity surpasses that of even **daddy**! So if that can--

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh My God Ludwig!!"

"Where is he?!

"**You** were watching him!"

Those last exclaimations of fighting are the last thing I register...

...everything's getting so dark...

...I don't like this...I feel so weak...so sick...so...so numb...

_tbc_


	7. Coping on my own

**Coping on my own**

"Oowwwwww..."

The first thing I wake up to is searing pain shooting it's way up and down my body at almost light speed. I can't think where I am right away...

what happened?...

Ok...I remember being with my siblings...I remember wanting...space was it?...yes, space, I remember pushing Roy and Morton away...wandered somewhere...ohh...that's right I'm trapped...

I have to force my eyes open to see where I am...it's still too dark; all I can see is the tiny light of the tunnel from whence I fell, but I can't climb back up; I took atleast a 10 foot fall, and even if I _could_ reach it my body's muscles are aching too much to let me climb up very far anyway.

I'm trapped...trapped...lost...alone...abandoned...

shivers take my body at that point along with a small whimper...I'm freezing cold and apparently forgotten about; how would _you_ feel in my situation?

I have to get out of here; my situation is not going to improve if I just sit here moping and whining to myself like...like a baby!

Oww...my muscles are burning so badly, and this does not help the fact that I'm still just in the learning stages of walking anyway! My mind may be mature, but it seems my body still has a long way to go.

Supporting myself on the wall only takes away half the strain, if I use my arms to lift myself a little bit and shimmy across the ground, then my legs feel less pressure and can aid me in movement, however, my arms can hardly take the strain for long, so I collapse onto the ground in a matter of minutes. Whimpers continue to escape me; this is so hard!

I've seen my brothers take worse hits than me and still get up, running around and able to carry on some kind of fight, why can't I? Ok, time to try again...Ouch!! Nope...not going to let myself drop back to the ground...I have a feeling that if I do that I might not be able to get back up...my arms ache horribly...I hate this place, the floor is so cracked and brittle, it must suffer regular earthquakes and lava flows...Wait, lava flows?!

Oh no...if it **is** a regular occurance then...then what's to stop it happening when I'm still trying to get out? A small squeak escapes me at that thought; I don't want to die like that! I don't want to die **at all**!

Ok...Ok I can't panic! Panicking will not help me!

Oh I just want to get out of here!

What if I never do?!

No, No I will...I will, I'm smart enough! Ohhh, but I'm not exactly strong enough! My arms are so sore...my legs are going to collapse...what am I going to do when my body can't take any more of the strain?! What if...What if the lava flows _in_ that process?...

I freeze immediately...I can hear something...oh no...oh no, the ground's shaking...it's going to quake and release the lava from within! Ok...I need to get higher! I hope my muscles can take this!

I force myself to climb, finding the foot holds and pulling myself up...Owww! Oww I can't go any further! I hope this ledge is high enough...oh who am I kidding? The lava's starting to break the surface and is going to rise significantly in a short time span, engulfing both the ledge and me in the process!

I've never felt this way before...this is a completely new emotion to me...

...fear...fear it must be fear...I'm frightened;

frightened of dieing alone down here...

burning tears are pricking the back of my eyes now; welling up and starting to freely fall...

...I'm going to die...I really am going to die...and-and I can't even try to help myself because I'm hurting too much physically!

Crying is an understatement for my actions; I'm full fledged sobbing now! I'm terrified here! I don't want to be here, I want to go home! I want to see my family! If I could, I'd just hug all three of my brothers and my sister! I need them so much right now! I need them and daddy and mama!

**I Want My Mama!! **

**I want--**

**  
**"LUDWIG!!"

"R-Roy?!"

_tbc..._


End file.
